Curse of the Dragon Queen
Curse of the Dragon Queen is Dragonblade's origin story by Bek D. Corbin. It was released on 2016-03-08. It runs from 2016-06-06 to 2016-06-07 (presumably). It is followed by The Road to Whateley. Summary 2016-06-06 Lex “A.J.” Blackstone is walking home from school with a few buds, intending to get in some basketball, when he spots some people following him. He heads for one of his father’s portals, and after a couple of false tries, finds one. It doesn’t go where he expects: he winds up with his mother instead. He wasn’t supposed to be back with his mother for a few days before he goes to Karedonia with her for summer vacation. His mother tells A.J. what she’s been doing and what is going on. Someone called the Dragon Queen has escaped from jail and has been stomping all over her covens (presumably by accident) during a Great Quest, killing some of her Witch Knights and so forth. This Is Not To Be Tolerated! So she has decided to hand the problem off to a Hero - namely his father, the Shadowmage. She gives A.J. a bulky folder of what she knows and a bracelet that has some mystical bits and bobs, with strict instructions not to try to wear it. The bulky file folder tries to get out of control on his way to his father’s place, so he slams the bracelet on his wrist so he has both hands free to wrestle the file into submission. His father is not amused, because he doesn’t want A.J. on the mission any more than his mother does. Unfortunately, the bracelet won’t come off, and since it’s key to finding the Apex Nexus for the Quest, he’s involved whether or not he wants to be. After some magical scrying, they decide that the Nexus is in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. 2016-06-07 NOTE: The date for this is a guess. It can’t be on the sixth, because there simply isn’t time. It can’t be too much later, because there’s homework due. So I put it on the 7th. It may be later, because mom wants to head out to Karedonia immediately. The Shadowmage, his crew and A.J. drive around southern New Jersey for a while, making mystic measurements until they find a likely spot to set up. The Dragon Queen’s forces find them, resulting in a Battle Royale, including a couple of other heroes: the Swordswoman and the Shieldmaiden. During the battle, A.J. gets a permanent power up (some kind of Dragon Power). Then the Witch Queen joins the battle and the Dragon Queen and her forces are toast. Afterwards, the Shadowmage and the Witch Queen bring in Jadis Frost, as the only neutral party they can both agree on, to settle a few things and get A.J. into Whateley. Characters In order of appearance, except that an appearance can be moved up to put the character im the proper organization. * Dragonblade - Lex “AJ” Blackstone. Son of the Witch Queen and the Shadowmage. * Benjamin Franklin Academy - aka Westchester Montessori ** Jake ** Mike ** Nick ** Matt * Witch Queen - AJ’s mother ** Duke (Sniper Witchknight.) ** Marty (Dead Witchknight?) ** Jake (Dead Witchknight?) * Wulfin the Purifier (Mentioned.) * Oprah Winfrey (Mentioned.) * Shadowmage ** Pixie ** Ginger ** Jaroslav ** Manny * Lepra Netrebnic - vampire whose skull is sitting on the Shadowmage’s shelf. * Swordswoman - Hero * Shieldmaiden - Hero * Dragon Queen - villain, escaped jail. ** Lord Balefire ** Warlock Knight * Frost - Jadis Frost, renamed from Jadis Diabolik * Dragonrider - Lindsay Fellows - outside expert. * Professor Roy Leung (Better known Dracomorphic Phenomena expert. Got material by ripping off Dragonrider.) Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Stories Category:Gen2